fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks of Nobility
The feudal system has a rigid structure of social classes. Their is a distinctive difference between the ranks from birth and death with rare changes in this ranking. The system only change through marriages, titles given by a higher offical, or lands given by a royalty in service to them. Status are these; Highborn, Lowborn, and Smallfolk. Members born to the Main Houses of the land are examples of highborn, being born into prestigious families. One cannot gain or lose the status, no matter them being Exiled, Taking Vows to avoid execution, or other such means. People expect highborn to differ from others in behavior, dress, speech, given names, and even their flowering and maidenheads. Highborn bastards have special surnames, highborn lords rarely ride with hedge knights (and highborn women are unlikely to marry them), and highborn prisoners of war are held for ransom when others are killed. Those who are not highborn are lowborn or smallfolk. Smallfolk who become members of nobility are still lowborn. Most lowborn can expect to die as commoners. There are no provisions for the advancement of individuals from a lower class into the higher classes. This is not to say that it is impossible, only that it is very difficult, usually bestowed by lords to those who have done a great service to them, or knights bestow the rank and title of Knighthood on any individual who has proven himself worthy. Noble Titles The strict enforcement of the System in place, was only ever broken when given or receiving a Title. The placement of these titles however, did not force the other nobles to accept this. Unless the title was given directly from the Royal Family of the government, or a Government offical. The list of Title available below as well as their descriptions. Westeros: * King/Queen - The King has the highest feudal rank, beneath him are the various lords and knights, with peasants, also known as smallfolk, at the bottom. The king claims ownership of the land, has the final political authority and holds the ultimate power in all matters. Although in practice the king is constrained by political realities, and while no individual command is likely to be countermanded, he could still lose his position to intrigue if he were to offend the wrong people. Of course, as kings do not retire, this loss of position would involve his death. * Prince - Title and Rank bestowed to the Heir of the Kingdom, though Dorne uses "Prince of Dorne" to represent their ranking as their ruler. * Lord Paramount/Wardens - The second highest rank in the system, they have numerous lords under them to administer the land and the people in proxy of the Lord. Considered a Vice-King, the Lord Paramounds are given a Kingdom Level land value to administer and keep the peace with large amounts of freedom. In giving them these responsibilities, the Lord Paramounts are expected to prepare and supply the army of their region when called upon. * High Lord - Under the command of Lord Paramounts, a High Lord are given a Duchy level land value to administrate and command in the name of their Liege. Given a realities amount of freedom, they are bound by the laws and request of their direct Liege. * Lords - Either another Lord under the Lord Paramounts, or vessels of a High Lord. Lords are given an predesignate amount of land, though smaller then a Duchy, but bigger then a few acres. Like High Lords, they are to administer these lands and continue the peace, as well as raising their men when called upon. * Landed Knights/Land Owners - Given lands by a Lord or High Lord in return for giving arms to them when called upon. Until that time comes, they were to govern the smaller regions given to them by their Lord. There where three different types of Landed Knights or Land Owners. ** Counts - Given the the land equivalent of a County, they are to govern this geographical region in the name of the Lord. Dispensing Justice, Collecting Taxes, and perform other deeds in the area to keep them running. ** Viscounts - Given a city sized amount of land and given the job of assisting the Count in their duties of administrating the Land. Viscounts are often seen as the sheriffs of a county and are to make sure the land given to them is performing the way the Overlord would like. ** Baron - Given a fiefdom of large farming land within a county, they are in charge of making sure the land is producing the needed materials requested by the Lord and enough to make a profit for themselves. Category:Miscellaneous